Call
by Kazue Ichimaru
Summary: Hanya drabble singkat tentang telepon, Hayato, dan Takeshi di hari ulang tahunnya —a fic for Yamamoto Takeshi birthday! TYL!8059 / Other warning inside and sorry for the suck summary


**Call**

**.**

**[ dedicated to my beloved Vongola's Rain Guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi. Happy birthday! ]**

**.**

**.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira**

**This fic © Kazue Ichimaru**

**.**

**Warning! This is shonen-ai and TYL!8059 (YamamotoxGokudera) pair. Maybe you'll find a lot of typos here. Those who doesn't like it feel free to click 'back'**

**.**

**A/N : **Hay, maaf kalau kalian bosen liat saya mulu dengan fanfic 8059. Maaf juga fanfic ini aneh karena saya ngebut satu jam membuatnya demi memberi _birthday fic_ untuk seme-nya Hayato ini. /uhuk/ Yaudah, cus aja lah.

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Seorang pria bersurai perak menumpukan sikutnya di pagar sebuah balkon mansion lantai kedua sambil menghisap rokoknya dalam, tak lama menghembuskannya perlahan. Nampak asap-asap putih tak beraturan mengudara menuju langit malam yang penuh dengan bintang, lalu hilang bagaikan dihisap awan.

Iris _emerald_ itu menatap bintang-bintang kosong, seakan objek berkelap-kelip itu tak indah. Seakan-akan ada hal yang lebih penting daripada harus mengagumi bintang-bintang itu.

"Che! Di hari ulang tahunnya sendiri malah sibuk sama misi. Dia ini bener-bener idiot atau apa sih?"

Gokudera Hayato, nama lengkap pria itu, melemparkan puntung rokoknya asal ke luar. Tidak peduli kalau di bawah —letak taman mansion Vongola berada— ada orang atau tidak.

Ia benar-benar sedang kesal sekarang.

Hayato mengeluarkan _handphone_-nya. Ia sempat ragu sejenak sambil memandangi nama orang yang tertera di layar. Setelah berpikir cukup lama, ditekannya tombol hijau berbentuk gagang telepon di layar _handphone touchscreen_-nya.

_TUUT TUUT_

Nada penyambung terdengar berulang-ulang. Membuat Hayato bosan hingga mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya pada pagar yang terbuat dari keramik itu. Nyaris saja ia memutuskan hubungannya kalau suara 'cklek' tanda telepon diangkat dan suara erangan tidak terdengar.

Eh, apa? Suara erangan?

"_Hayato… ada apa pagi-pagi begini menelepon…"_

Sahut yang berada nun jauh disana dengan nada yang amat sangat berat. Pertanda dirinya baru bangun dari tidur. Oh, rupanya yang tadi itu suara erangan karena baru bangun tidur.

"Pagi-pagi darimana? Jelas-jelas ini tengah malam, _yakyuu-baka_!"

"_Tapi di tempatku yang sekarang masih pagi banget. Aku saja baru tidur, hahaha."_

Ternyata orang yang diteleponnya itu adalah sang _rain guardian_, Yamamoto Takeshi. Jika dalam konteks lain dan lebih luas… dia itu pacarnya.

Hayato hanya mendengus. Ia lupa kalau Takeshi sedang berada di benua yang berbeda dengannya. "Apa kabarmu?"

"_Kabarku? Baik-baik saja. Kenapa? Hayato kangen padaku ya~?"_

"BODOH BUKAN BEGITU!"

"_Hahaha, lalu kenapa? Tumben sekali lho kamu duluan yang menelepon…"_

Hayato terdiam sejenak. Rona merah menghiasi pipi putihnya. "A-aku menelepon duluan bukannya karena aku khawatir padamu yang telat pulang dua hari dari yang kau janjikan ya!" Ia tanpa sadar menutup wajahnya yang memerah, "lagipula… kau lupa hari ini tanggal berapa?"

"_Ngg? Jam berapa saja sekarang aku tidak tahu. Mau gimana aku tahu hari ini tanggal berapa? Hahaha."_

"Itulah kenapa aku memanggilmu idiot. Che!" Hayato mengacak rambutnya kesal. "Dengar baik-baik, aku hanya akan mengatakan ini sekali saja…"

Jauh disana, Takeshi hanya diam menunggu kelanjutan kata-kata sang _storm guardian_.

"Hari ini tanggal 24 April. Hari ulang tahunmu. Jangan bilang kau lupa karena kalau kau bilang 'lupa' aku akan menghajarmu begitu sampai di Itali…"

"_Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya lupa hari ini tanggal berapa. Hahaha. Lalu?"_

"_Bu-buon compleanno_(1), Takeshi…"

_"Hee, jadi kau menelepon karena ini yaa?"_

"Berisik!"

Sebuah tawa terdengar di balik telepon, "_grazie, mio amato Hayato_.(2)"

"Hm, _di niente_,(3)" Hayato tersenyum lembut mendengar suara baritone itu. "_Ti amo_, Takeshi.(4)"

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau tidak kembali hidup-hidup ke Itali," lanjutnya lagi dengan nada yang sedikit ketus. Menyembunyikan rasa malu, rupanya.

_"Hahaha, jahat sekali. Misinya sebentar lagi selesai, kok! Lagian sebelum mati, aku ingin mencium Hayato untuk terakhir kalinya dulu."_

"Jangan berkata hal yang menyeramkan seperti itu, _yakyuu-baka_!" nada Hayato agak meninggi. "Sudahlah, kau sudah mengantuk, kan?"

_"Hn. Kalau begitu… buonanotte, Hayato._(5)_"_

"_Buonanotte_, Takeshi. Semoga kau masih hidup hingga tahun depan."

Dan sambungan pun diputus oleh sang _storm guardian_. Membuat kedua pria yang berada di dua benua yang berbeda itu tersenyum sendiri pada layar _handphone _yang mereka pegang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**end**

**[ 547 words story only ]**

**—24 April 2014—**

* * *

**Dictionary**

**(1) Buon compleanno = Happy birthday**

**(2) Grazie, mio amato Hayato = Thanks, my beloved Hayato**

**(3) Di niente = You're welcome**

**(4) Ti amo = I love you**

**(5) Buonanotte = Goodnight**

**Jika ada yang salah atau janggal maafkan. Pake gugel translate soalnya. Hakhakhak.**


End file.
